A virtual machine (VM) acquired by implementing a computing environment as software includes software that emulates a computer. The virtual machine may be generally classified into a system virtual machine and a process virtual machine. The system virtual machine has a structure in which a program is executed on respective independent operating systems (OSs) and the process virtual machine has a structure in which the program is executed on a host operating system. A native program may include the program executed on the operating system.
It is impossible to call the program which operates on the system virtual machine in the native program due to such a structural difference, but in the case of the program which operates on the process virtual machine, when an appropriate interface is provided, it may be possible to call the virtual machine program in the native program.
As a representative example, a Java Native Interface (JNI) which is an interface of a Java virtual machine (JVM) provides a function to call a Java object code executed in the Java virtual machine by a library implemented by native application programs and other languages including C, C++, and Assembly or call a library in which the program of the Java virtual machine is implemented by other languages.
A mainframe virtual machine (MVM) as a program acquired by implementing a mainframe computing environment as the software provides a function to execute a mainframe program in not a mainframe but a computer (for example, an open system (hereinafter, referred to as an open system) such as UNIX, Linux, etc.,).
Since Assembler is a computer programming language corresponding to a machine language one to one, a program prepared by a mainframe assembler may be normally executed without modifying the program only through a mainframe virtual machine environment.
Rehosting reconstructs hardware (H/W) and software (S/W) in a mainframe system environment that processes data of an enterprise in an open system environment and switches data (including DATABASE and a general file) to the open system environment. The rehosting reuses an application program to be implemented at low cost and the open system has an advantage in that maintenance cost is inexpensive as compared with the mainframe system.
However, some of the programs executed in the mainframe system need to be used in spite of completing the rehosting, and as a result, there is a demand for a technology that intends to support the mainframe virtual machine by implementing the mainframe virtual machine.    Prior Art Document: U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,139 (Nov. 4, 2014)